familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lydia Gregg (1763-1817)
An account in Westmoreland County Biographical History, under William Borland Neel, gives Lydia's maiden name as Gregg born in Winchester, Va., later moved to Bedford, PA. The article goes on to say, "there in her youth she used to hunt the cows in the vicinity of the springs which have since become the famous 'watering place'." Today this is Bedford Springs. Her father paid taxes in Bedford County, PA in 1772 when Lydia was 9 years old. It is here that Lydia met Samuel Borland. Of Mrs. Borland the following statements have been written: "She participated in the defense of one of the old forts when it was attacked by the Indians, was a remarkable woman, accustomed to the hardships of pioneer times, and was an excellent shot with the rifle." Lydia Borland and her husband and children moved to Franklin township, Westmoreland county, PA by 1790. After her husband died, Lydia Borland appears in the 1815 tax list of Franklin township, Westmoreland county, PA. Lydia w/o Samuel is shown with "300 acres at (5)A (valued $1500); 1 horse; 1 cow." She (thru her son John) applied for land in Ohio at the Steubenville Land Office #6154 on Mar. 12, 1816, for R6 T13 S23, which is today by Leesville Lake. She was one of just a handful of women to ever purchase government land. Her will is in Westmoreland county probated 1817, Volume 1, page 423. She is buried beside her husband in Congruity Cemetery. Her sandstone grave marker is in excellent condition. It reads thus: "In memory of Lydia Borland (Consort of the late Samuel Borland) who departed this life September 5th, 1817 Aged 54 years." Will of Lydia Borland In the name of God Amen. I Lidia Borland of the County of Westmoreland in the State of Pennsylvania Widow being very sick and weak of body but of sound mind, memory and understanding, Blessed be God for the same, but considering the uncertainty of this transitory life do make and publish this my last Will and Testament in manner and form following to wit, Principally and first of all I commend my immortal Soul into the hands of God and my body to the earth to be buried in a christian like manner at the discretion of my Executors herein after named. And as to such worldly Estate wherewith it hath pleased God to bless me with in this life I give and dispose of the same in the following manner, to viz, I give and devise to my daughter Rachel Borland two beds and bedclothes consisting of three calico quilts and two coverlids, two fine sheets and one set of curtains and other clothes necessary for said beds, one cow, one bureau. Item I give and devise to my daughter Peggy Borland two beds and bed clothing, one bureau. Item I give and devise to my daughter Polly my own bed and bed clothing and one bureau. I also give to my daughter Peggy one set of silver teaspoons. I give and bequeath to my three sons William, Andrew Gregg, and David Borland one quarter section of land for which I obtained patent bearing date June fifth one thousand eight hundred and sixteen and lying in the State of Ohio to be divided between them equally share and share alike subject to paying of fifty dollars each of the three to their brother Samuel Borland as soon as this plantation whereon they now live is sold. I also give and devise to my son Samuel Borland one bed. And I constitute and appoint my son John Borland and Hugh Bigham to be the Executors of this my last Will and Testament revoking all others. Signed, sealed and acknowledged this twenty fifth day of August in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and seventeen. In the presence of us John Borland, James Borland, Hugh Miss Kelly, Westmorland County S.S. Lidia Borland {seal} (probated Sept. 27, 1817, West. Co., PA, Vol. 1, p 423) Parents *John Gregg *Ann ? Marriage to Samuel Boreland Lydia married Samuel Boreland (1748-1811). Children by Samuel Boreland *John Borland (1784-?) *Samuel Borland II (1785-1862) *Ann Borland (1786-?) *Rachel Borland (1788-?) *James Borland (1792-aft1850) *Matthew Borland (1793-?) *William Borland (1795-bet1870&1880) *Margaret Borland (1798-?) *Mary Borland (1801-?) *Andrew Gregg Borland (1802-?) *David Borland (1804-?) Category:Gregg (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles